In addition to providing descriptions, text is often used to beautify user interfaces and to optimize users' visual experience at websites. In some cases, text may even be used as images. Large and visually appealing fonts can be applied to commonly used text to attract the attention of users. Such fonts can also serve to enhance the meaning of the text on a webpage and increase demand for products described on the webpage.
Many webpage designers, however, lack the design knowledge to properly select the fonts that would best express the information on their webpages. Thus, the pages they create may offer poor user experience, which can lead to lower transaction rates.